Hagetaka
|image name=Hagetaka_Symbol2.svg |english=Vulture |unnamed team=No |kanji=禿鷹 |romaji=Hagetaka |affiliations=Land of Valleys |leaders=Tsuyosa Hyūga~Current, Hisashi Hyūga~Formerly, Ayame Miura~Founder |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Hagetaka (禿鷹, Vulture) is the name of a small band of mercenaries formed shortly after the events of the . Interpreting the post-war environment as an opportunity for fortune, this collection of warriors joined together under a single banner. Their goal was the definition of simple: travel the world and embark upon the missions that the practically-crippled nations cannot afford to do. Sometimes, these ranged from trivial tasks such as guardian caravans...whilst at other times, they faced down some of the deadliest missing-nin of the era. History After the Fourth Shinobi World War, the total population of shinobi within the world was staggeringly smaller. The Nations, Great and Minor, could simply not afford to send out their remaining personnel on international missions. Instead, their focus was primarily upon reconstructing their respective economies and doing their best to defend and maintain their national territories. Whilst this era was the definition of Hell for the Hidden Villages and their nations, it was also a golden opportunity! For those who had practically lost all they knew on the field of battle, there were no families to return to...and a handful of such individuals banded together in order to make the best of their predicament. As opposed to returning home after the War, they ventured off; thereby becoming considered KIA until otherwise identified whilst on the job. Choosing the ultimate scavenger as their symbol to rally behind, Hagetaka was formed. Together, these men and women began to offer their services to the struggling nations and made quite the impressive sum of cash doing so. Regardless of how dangerous the mission or how far away it was, Hagetaka was gladly on the case. This trend continued for years, gaining the organization a moderate reputation. While they were leagues upon leagues away from becoming anywhere near as famous as mercenary groups, they surely were making a name for themselves throughout the known world. In fact, their reputation is what led them to be offered a literal mountain of money in order to lend their services in a more...peaceful role. When the Land of Valleys extended to them the opportunity to train their citizens, Hagetaka eagerly accepted the task. However, after five years of this tutelage, some of the members began to get antsy. A schism occurred, but surprisingly it was one that left the members on good terms with one another. Some simply chose to stay in the Land of Valleys in order to assist the growth of the Hidden Village they had helped create. Others decided to bid the country farewell and continue on, taking their services to the road. To this day, any client with enough coin could easily find and commission the services of Hagetaka; regardless of how dangerous the mission may be. Overview Hagetaka, unlike most organizations, is characterized by a divine lack of internal structure. Instead, due to their relatively small number, the group simply doles out jobs to those within their midst that are best qualified to take them. For example, a mission within the Land of Water would be better suited for a pair of Kirigakure missing-nin than a trio of mercenary-nin hailing from Sunagakure. With a collective agreement in place that every payout has a percentage placed in the "Pot", the members of Hagetaka are then free to pocket whatever they earn. Money within the "Pot" is then used for the basic necessities; such as lodging, food, and other travel expenses. It is to be noted that membership within the organization does not mean a free ride. If someone does not make regular installments to the "Pot", they are promptly kicked out of the group; no questions asked. Notable Members *Ayame Miura (Former) *Hisashi Hyūga (Former) *Tsuyosa Hyūga